Bleached Ninja
by Giorno Giovanna
Summary: What would happen if the ninjas were taught the ways of the shinigami and used them to defeat the hollows that terrorize them? And what if the Kyuubi was a hollow and was sealed into Naruto, who was then raised by Jiraiya? Pairing: NarutoxSakura
1. Chapter 1

Any element of Naruto or Bleach, aside from original zanpunktos, kidou, kidou and original names, belong Masashi Kishimoto and Kubo Tite. Anything original belongs to me or the contributing author.

* * *

Even before the ninja lands were created, the land was terrorized by spirit monsters called hollows, who terrorized and fed on the souls of people. Despite their jutsus, they were unable to even put a dent on the hollows. It was not until a shinigami by the name of Yamamoto Genryuusai came and helped the ninja clans defeat the hollows. He also told them about the arts of kidou, shunpo, and how to harness one's spiritual pressure in order to create zanpunktos, soul slaying swords. With the training, the ninjas were able to gain the power to defeat hollows, and make their world more secure.

But even with the ninja countries now in full bloom, hollows still attack the lands, and one attack was a tragic one and one that would change many lives…

* * *

"You cannot be serious Hokage-sama!" Sarutobi Sasuke, the third Hokage, gasped as he and the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

The two of them were in the Hokage's office, both dressed in their Hokage robes, as they were arguing over the effective method of taking out the Kyuubi, the raging beast that was attacking the village at this instance.

"I am deadly serious Sarutobi-san. The only way to defeat the Kyuubi is to seal it and the only child that I will use is my child. I will not force this burden on anyone else." Minato retorted.

"That's not the issue Minato! If you go with this spell, then you will die and not only that, but you will be practically be sealing a Menos Grande-type Hollow in your son! Who knows what could happen, you have to think about the consequences!" Sarutobi replied, trying to reason with the younger Hokage.

"I know but there's no other way!" Minato yelled before looking downcast as he continued, "I know that he will be undertaking such a burden but he is my son and he will survive. The village may never appreciate him as a hero but he will be, I can see it. Besides," Minato continued to say before turning back to look at the elder Hokage, "I am the Yondaime Hokage. Sacrifices are part of the job after all and also, Kushina is waiting for me on the other side." Minato said with a saddened face as he remembered that his wife had just died in labor a few hours ago.

Sarutobi sighed and said, "If you feel so strongly about this then I will not stop you. The only thing I will do is make sure that Naruto is well-protected." The older man said.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." The Yondaime said with a smile.

* * *

Outside, near the outskirts of Konoha, a raging battle was happening between the ninjas and the Kyuubi. No matter how many demon arts or blows from their zanpunkto, they could not dent the powerful Menos Grande.

"Damn it! Is there anything that works?!" A bearded, chain-smoking ninja cursed. He was wearing the standard chunnin/jounin outfit, which was composed of a green flak jacket, dark blue shirt underneath, dark blue pants and black shoes.

"What did you expect Asuma? This is a Menos Grande we are up against and it's easily above Gillian-class. All we need to do is hold it off until Hokage-sama arrives." A spiky white-haired young man wearing a mask over his mouth said. He was also wearing the same outfit as Asuma.

"I had enough of you puny humans!" The Kyuubi roared as it then amassed a large amount of spirit energy from its tails,

"Oh no! A Cero!" Kakashi gasped in shock.

"DIE!" The Kyuubi roared as it then fired a powerful cero beam from its tails toward the village.

Everyone braced themselves when suddenly,

"RASENGAN!" A voice yelled out and then a large bluish beam in the form of energy flew toward the cero and cancelled it.

"That attack…Hokage-sama!" The white-haired man said as he recognized the Yondaime's famous attack.

And the young man was right indeed as the Hokage appeared from out of nowhere, on top of a large orange-skinned yellow-eyed frog and with a yellow-haired baby next to him.

"It's really the Yondaime! He's going to save us!" Some of the shinobi cheered on.

"Are you ready Gamabunta?" Yondaime asked.

"Hmph, I was born ready. Just hurry up, got it?" The elder toad replied.

"Then let's begin!" Minato said and quickly went through a series of chants

"Like I'm going to let you get away with what you are planning!" The Kyuubi said and it then disappeared and reappeared in front of the frog. It then tried to attack the Yondaime but Gambunta was able to block the attack.

"I'm impressed that a frog was able to keep up with my sonido but about this!" Kyuubi said with a smirk and then began to fire another cero

"Oh no you don't! Bakudou #75: Tetsukan Gochu (Five-Pillar Brace of Steel)." The toad leader said as then five huge pillars fell down from the sky and bound the Menos Grande.

"Damn you…" The Kyuubi cursed as it found itself unable to break out of the binding spell.

"Is it almost over Minato? I don't know how much longer this spell will hold off the Kyuubi!" Gamabunta asked.

"It's done! Bakudou #89: Shiki Fuuin (Death God Seal)!" Minato yelled out. Suddenly, a large white light flashed over the entire field, blinding everyone.

When the light died out, the Hokage was lying down, breathing his last few breaths while looking at his son,

He smiled and said, "I'm sorry that I won't be here for when you grow and become a strong ninja. Take care…my son." Minato said with his dying breath as his eyes then closed forever. And it seemed that the heavens were mourning his death as rain began to fall down from the skies.

Sarutobi appeared on top of Gamabunta, and picked up the baby and as soon as he did, Asuma and the white-haired shinobi also appeared.

"What happened father?" Asuma asked as he was the son of Sarutobi Sasuke.

"Minato sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi inside his only heir." Sarutobi revealed.

"No…it can't be." The other jounin said in disbelief.

"Now is not the time to be in shock Hatake Kakashi." The Sandaime Hokage said sternly to shake the younger ninja out of his reverie, "We must now help the wounded and also decide on how to deal with this. You two help out the wounded while I bring Naruto back to the Hokage Tower and summon the heads of the major clans for a meeting." Sandaime said.

"Understood, Hokage-sama!" The two ninja said in understanding and used shunpo to head back to the battlefield.

"This is going to be a long night…" Sarutobi said with a sigh as he looked up at the yellow-haired bundle that he was currently holding, "You look just like your father. Hopefully, you end up like him as well." The old man said with a smile before using shunpo to head back to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Back at the Hokage Tower, all of the major clan heads, the advisors, and the Hokage, were all reunited as they tried to discuss a solution toward a certain blond baby that was sleeping in a crib on the far right of the room.

"As you may not have realized, the Yondaime did in fact stop the Kyuubi but had to use a powerful bakudo that ended up costing his life. However, the spell was not able to kill the Kyuubi and in fact, what the spell did was that it sealed the Menos Grande inside of Naruto, the Yondaime's son." Sarutobi explained to everyone in the room.

"So you mean to tell me that he sealed a Menos Grande-class Hollow inside his own son?" Nara Shikaku, head of the Nara Clan, asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Sarutobi answered with a nod.

"Then we must kill it immediately before it can break free!" Danzou, a rival of Sarutobi and head of Root, yelled as he took out his zanpunkto, which was a katana in the form of a cane. He was about to head for the baby when he suddenly felt an immense spiritual pressure coming down on him, forcing him to stop in his tracks,

"I would put down that sword if I was you, Danzou." The Sandaime said in an extremely cold and serious voice that could freeze even the fires of hell. Others in the room who may have had the same thought as Danzou quickly took those same thoughts out of their mind as they knew not to anger the man who was called the Shinobi No Kami.

"So what do you propose we do then, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga Clan, asked after the tension had cooled off.

"How about letting me take care of him, old man?" A cool, suave voice said. Everyone turned their heads and saw a man with very spiky white hair, wearing a red and green costume and a bottle of sake in his left hand.

"Jiraiya!" Everyone exclaimed as it has been over 20 years since the legendary toad sannin had visited the village.

"What brings you the pleasure of visiting, Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked.

"I just came by for a visit since I did smell such a foul spiritual pressure and also suspected that my foolish apprentice would use an extremely foolish technique to defeat the Kyuubi and it seems from Danzou's outburst that I was correct." Jiraiya answered, casting a smirk at the old warhawk Danzou, who replied with a glare.

"The real question is, why should we let a deserter like you, take care of the child?" Uchiha Fukagu, head of the Uchiha clan, asked with a sneer.

"Because unlike some of **_you_**," Jiraiya began to say as he looked at Fugaku and Danzou to emphasize his point, "will probably try to kill him and he'll be much safer with me." Jiraiya added on.

"And I fully agree with that point and therefore, I'll make you the child's official babysitter." Sarutobi said with grin.

"You cannot be seriously letting a drunk like him, regardless of his title as sannin, to handle the heir of the late Yondaime. Even if he has a hollow sealed in him, he still has Hokage blood in him and thus makes him an important asset, too important to let a deserter handle him!" Koharu objected.

"And what would you have planned huh geezer? Letting him rot in a village that would have hated him because of something beyond his control? Or maybe use him as a weapon huh? Don't try to get on a high horse when you're not even better yourself." Jiraiya replied, and his reply was laced with venom and also added spiritual pressure.

"Enough. I have made my decision and as Hokage, my decision is final understood?" Sarutobi asked and when no one raised an objection, he continued, "I expect you to fully train this boy as a ninja and for him to have a zanpunkto by the time he returns for the genin exam of his class, is that clear?" Sarutobi told his former student

"Clear as crystal old man." Jiraiya said with a thumbs-up.

"If that is the case, then the meeting is adjourned." Sarutobi said.

When the heads of every clan and the elders left, Sarutobi closed the room, leaving Jiraiya and him alone.

"So Jiraiya, can you tell me about Minato's bakudou seal? Do you think it will hold up?" Sarutobi asked.

"Considering that he was my student, it will most likely hold up. Though what I am most impressed is the fact that it succeeded against a high-level Adjucha-class Menos Grande. A Gillian would have been no sweat but an Adjucha, that takes a genius and a large amount of spiritual and chakra energy to pull it off and he did it." Jiraiya said as he looked at the seal on the sleeping Naruto's stomach.

"So the seal would hold, correct?" Sarutobi asked with a hint of worry.

"Yes it should but if it does not, then I will just reinforce it." Jiraiya said.

"Good then, and I hope you will not transform him into a mini-version of yourself, Jiraiya." Sarutobi said with a smirk.

"Well, he might have some use in helping find some research." Jiraiya said with a wide and stupid grin.

"You'll never change, will you Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked while shaking his head before smiling and adding on, "But that is what I have always liked about you, you never change or try to conform to other people's standards and I envy you for that." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you, and it was nice seeing you, sensei." Jiraiya said as he then took Naruto with him and used shunpo to disappear.

Sarutobi then turned to his desk and sighed, "It looks like I'm Hokage once again. One day Minato, I'll make you pay for putting me back at work after all those years." Sarutobi said with a smirk as he then sat down and began looking through the mountains of paperwork that would plague him once more.

* * *

13 years later

"Sakura-chan, you're gonna be late for school." A voice inside of a certain household said.

"I know I know mother." A young girl said as she was getting ready. The girl called Sakura was wearing a red dress with dark green shorts and blue shoes. She also had a short sword with a pink hilt, attached to her back.

"Bye mom, see you later." Haruno Sakura said as she left her house and head out.

On her way, she met up with her friend named Yamanaka Ino.

"So Sakura, are you ready for the exam?" Ino asked with a grin as the two walked toward the academy.

"I'm ready and what about you?" Sakura asked her friend

"Ah please. I'll pass the exam with my eyes closed and finally make Sasuke-kun mine." Ino said with a haughty attitude, causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

* * *

30 minutes from Konoha

"You stupid ero-sennin! Thanks to you, we're going to be late!" said a spiky blond-haired blue eyed boy that was running at high speed on the road towards Konoha. He wore a dark orange coat, black shirt, white pants, and black shoes. He had whisker marks on both cheeks but the most intriguing aspect about him was the large singled-edged blade wrapped in bandages that was strapped to his back.

"Oh shut up twerp! It's not my fault I can't resist beautiful girls!" Jiraiya said, running right behind him

* * *

Back in Konoha, an important examination was taking place in Konoha Academy. That examination was the Genin exam, in which prospective students are examined in either ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, zanjutsu, or kidou, in order to see if they have the appropriate skills to project as genins. The exam was to take place in room 201 and the current student to be tested was Haruno Sakura.

"Okay Sakura, this exam will be based on kidou this year." Told her instructor, a chunnin by the name of Umino Iruka, and he then added, "All you have to do is strike the wooden dummy with any kidou of your choice and you will pass the exam and become a genin and receive your forehead protector." Iruka said.

"Hai." Sakura said enthusiastically.

Iruka stepped back, leaving her room to concentrate. She then began to glow as chakra began to leak out from her,

"Dominator! Mask of flesh and blood of all living beings! Fluttering! That which has the name human! Truth and Temperance! Slightly imbed your claws into the walls of innocent dreams! Hadou #33: Sokatsui (Wave of Destruction)" Sakura yelled out and unleashed a blue fireball at the dummy and obliterated it.

"A…Amazing. That was an amazing kidou, Sakura! You easily pass the exam." Iruka exclaimed in awe and also pride.

"Yes, I did it." Sakura said to herself as she had now become a genin.

An hour passed before the exam finally ended and everyone had received their forehead protectors, indicating that they had become genins. They left the classroom and headed outside, as their parents were there to congratulate them. Sakura looked around and saw her mother, Haruno Michi, waiting for her. Sakura's mother was an older version of herself except with shorter hair, and wearing a white doctor jacket, pink shirt, and blue pants, as she was the chief doctor of the hospital.

"Mom, you're here on time?" Sakura asked surprised as she walked up to her mother.

"Of course I was. I would never miss such an important moment in my daughter's life." Michi replied with a smile.

"Thank you mother, it means a lot to me." Sakura replied with a smile of her own.

"No problem sweetheart." Michi said and the daughter and mother shared a tender hug before Michi asked, "Do you want to go get some ramen dear?"

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed and the two headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, two chunnins that were guarding the gate to the village and their names were Izumo, the one on the right, and the one on the left was Kotetsu.

"So Izumo, do you think the genins will do a better job at the chunnin exam than the bunch from last year?" Kotetsu asked with a smirk.

"Don't know, it depends on the proctors of this year though one thing is constant and it is that people always die in the second stage of the exam." Izumo replied, emphasizing the last part with a chuckle.

Kotetsu was about say something when he suddenly saw what looked like two people heading their way at high speed, "What's over there?"

The two people were Jiraiya and a young yellow-haired boy, who were racing toward the entrance of Konoha.

"That's Master Jiraiya." Izumo exclaimed in surprise.

"But who's the hell is the little squirt with him?" Kotetsu asked as he saw the young boy.

"Get out of the way!" The boy roared as he took out the huge object wrapped in bandages from his back and the wraps came off to reveal an oversized katana with an orange hilt. He then swung it with his right hand, and a wave of air pressure shot from the sword and knocked both chunnin into the sky. The young boy then headed into the village, followed by Jiraiya. Then, the two chunnin landed back on the ground hard, each making a crater,

"W…What happened here?" Kotetsu, dazed, asked.

"I…I have no idea Kotetsu." Izumo replied, equally dazed.

* * *

"You're too late." Sarutobi said sternly to the boy and Jiraiya, who upon entering the village, immediately headed for the Hokage's office.

"What? It can't be?" The boy said in disbelief.

"The exam finished just about ten minutes ago. I thought I told you the exact time of the exam in order to ensure that Naruto would be on time." Sarutobi told Jiraiya with a glare.

"He told you…and yet you made me come here LATE!" Naruto said growling as a menacing aura surrounded him as he began to clench his sword.

"W…Wait Naruto! You've got to calm down!" Jiraiya said, sweating profusely as he tried to calm down his student but to no avail as Naruto pummeled him to a pulp, who then stormed out of the building.

Jiraiya then dusted himself off and looked at the Hokage and old sensei, "Isn't there anything you can do to make him pass?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, we can try and hold a special test for him early tomorrow before the teams are finalized." The Sandaime answered.

"Thank you sensei." Jiraiya said with tears flowing from his eyes. He then put on a huge grin on his face and said, "Now its time for me to do some research!" Jiraiya said giggling before heading out to the hot springs to do some 'research'

'Oh boy, how did I end up with such a pervert as a student?' Sarutobi thought before letting out a sigh and returning to his paperwork.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the Harunos, my favorite customers." Teuchi, owner of the popular Ichiraku Ramen Stand, said as he saw the Harunos enter the stand and sit down.

"So, are you guys going to take the usual?" Teuchi asked

"Yep." Both daughter and mother responded at the same time.

"Here you go you two, on the house." Teuchi said as he each gave a bowl of ramen.

"Thank you." Both of them said and they began to eat

"Woah, a ramen stand! How cool!" A voice said and that belonged to Naruto, as he entered the ramen stand and sat down next to Sakura.

"What would you like to eat young man?" Teuchi asked.

"10 bowls of miso ramen please?" The boy ordered with a wide grin.

"My my you're a big eater. Do you have any money on you to pay though?" Teuchi asked after a hearty chuckle.

"Of course I do. Let's see here." Naruto said as he went down to his right pants pocket and pulled out a frog-type wallet. He looked around in it for cash but found nothing instead.

'Damn that ero-sennin! He must have taken the money from my wallet while I wasn't looking in that last town we stopped in.' Naruto thought and a vein popped on his forehead as a result as he remembered the sufferings his perverted teacher put him through.

"It's okay if you don't have any money on you, I'm more than willing to pay for you young man." Michi said as she handed the money to Teuchi.

"Thank you so much ma'am!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's no problem and my name is Haruno Michi and this is my daughter Sakura." Michi replied as she then introduced herself and her daughter.

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage one day, tebayo!" Naruto said with a confident smirk as he introduced himself. He then drooled as he saw the ten bowls that Teuchi gave him and he quickly began to devour through them. He then stopped when he noticed Sakura's forehead protector, which was located on top of her head, "What is what on your hair, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Oh that?" Sakura asked as she pointed to her forehead protector, "That's my forehead protector, the object that signifies that I am a genin of the Leaf." Sakura explained.

"How cool. I actually came here for the exam but I was late thanks to my perverted caretaker." Naruto said, with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Hey, what's that on your back?" Sakura asked as she saw Naruto's bandaged sword strapped to his back.

"Oh that? That's my zanpunkto called Namikaze." Naruto replied.

"It's so huge." Sakura said in awe of its size.

"Well Naruto-kun, it was nice meeting you but we have to go now, it's getting a bit late. C'mon Sakura, let's head home." Michi said.

"It was nice meeting you Naruto and hopefully you become a genin too." Sakura said with a smile.

"It's too bad that boy is not a genin or he could have been something else." Michi said as the two walked home.

"Why do you think so mom?" Sakura asked.

"The spiritual pressure of that sword, even if it is in its sealed form, is immense. I wonder just how powerful that boy's shikai, if he knows it, would be." Michi answered her daughter's question.

"Amazing…" Sakura said as she was in awe of Naruto's potential strength, if her mother was correct.

* * *

After eating his bowls, Naruto left the stand and wandered around the village, bored out of his mind,

"Well I got time to kill so I might as well head to the forest and train a bit so I don't get too rusty." Naruto said.

He headed to the forest when he suddenly heard explosions and felt spiritual pressure.

"Sounds like a fight to me and who am I to miss out a fight." Naruto said with a wicked grin and used the movement art known as shunpo to move through the forest to find the location of the fight. When he arrived at the scene, he saw Sakura's teacher, Umino Iruka, on the ground, injured, and he saw his opponent, a blue haired man wearing the stand chunnin/jounin uniform with a bandanna wrapped on his head, a large shuriken strapped to his back, and two large black/white broadswords, standing over Iruka.

"Mizuki…you bastard! I won't let you get away with the scroll!" Iruka said, only to cough out blood.

"As if you're strong enough to beat me. You were never strong to beat me in the first place and now you'll never be!" Mizuki yelled and swung his swords down, intending on decapitating Iruka when his swords were blocked by Naruto's Namikaze.

"Sorry, but I hate to see someone trying to kill an opponent that is already beaten. Mind if I take his place?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Who the hell are you?" Mizuki growled.

"The guy who is going to kick your ass, that's who." Naruto replied with a smart comment, and then pushed Mizuki back about ten meters with his sword. He then picked up Iruka and placed him near a tree.

"Sorry but I can't have you laying there and distracting me." Naruto told Iruka.

"W…what are you doing? He's too strong for you." Iruka warned Naruto.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show, okay? Besides, I am not your ordinary kid." The blond-haired boy said with a smirk.

"I don't know who the hell you are but I'm going to erase you kid!" Mizuki yelled as he got back up and threw his large shuriken at Naruto, who smirked and used shunpo to disappear and reappear in the air.

"He already knows shunpo?" Iruka exclaimed in shock.

"You're mine!" Naruto yelled as he came down, swinging his sword. He swung his sword down through Mizuki, only for the latter to turn into a log of wood.

'Damn, a kawarini!' Naruto cursed mentally as he landed on the ground.

"No more playing around! Spread and cut, Kamaitachi (Sickling winds)!" Mizuki yelled. He then slammed both his swords together and they turn into small spinning shurikens that floated around Mizuki.

"How do you like that huh brat? This is my shikai, Kamaitachi. It transforms my blades into thousands of high-velocity shurikens that I can control with ease. There will be no escape from them!" Mizuki laughed before sending them after Naruto.

'Damn it. If only I could move then I could have helped him out.' Iruka thought.

"Alright Namikaze, time to play." Naruto said with a grin as he pointed his sword toward Mizuki and grinned before saying, "Shoot them down like a hurricane, Namikaze!" Naruto yelled.

His sword then flashed brightly, then light and wind surrounded it. When the light and the wind died out, his sword was now in the form of a sword in the form of a gun with a black handle and a chain at the hand of the sword (it's basically Squall's Gunblade).

"What the hell kind of sword is that and how the hell can a kid like you already know how to release its shikai?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't like to talk too much when I'm fighting so let's get this party started!" Naruto said with a wicked grin as he then pointed Namikaze toward Mizuki and the floating shuriken blades.

"It's useless. There's over thousands of them, there's no way you can shoot them down and besides, I can easily react to any attack you throw at me!" Mizuki laughed.

"I hate idiots like you. All talk and no action. Let's end this Namikaze! Kaze Tama Rendan! (Wind Shot Barrage)!" Naruto yelled out and squeezed the trigger on his sword and unleashed a powerful wind blast that then split into the exact number of Mizuki's shurikens and then destroyed them all effortlessly.

"It…it can't be! You destroyed them all in one shot!" Mizuki yelled in disbelief.

'This kid is incredible. No genin could beat a chunnin so easily and yet he's doing it.' Iruka thought in disbelief.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO A KID! HADOU #33: SOKATSUI!" Mizuki roared in pure rage as he then unleashed a large wave of kidou toward Naruto.

"Getsuga…TENSHOU!" Naruto yelled out and then squeezed the trigger and unleashed a large blast of wind pressure from his sword toward the kidou attack.

"You think wind is going to stop this attack?" Mizuki bellowed in laughter.

"Yeah I do because this wind is laced with tremendous spiritual pressure, and thus is 100 times stronger than any wind ninjutsu and makes your kidou attack look like crap." Naruto replied with a grin.

His attack was able to plow through Mizuki's with ease and the latter received the full brunt of the attack, whose shockwaves destroyed numerous trees and created a crater. When the smoke cleared from the attack, Mizuki was on the ground, bloodied everywhere but miraculously still alive.

'You're lucky I don't like to kill humans or else I wouldn't have held anything back from that attack.' Naruto thought as he looked at the body of the beaten Mizuki. He then turned around to face Iruka and said, "I guess I'll let you handle it from here since it seems he was up to no good. I came here to get some training but I got more than enough thanks to this warm-up. See ya." The blond hero said and began to walk

'He calls fighting a chunnin a warm-up? How frightening.' Iruka thought but then something came to his mind, "Wait a minute? What's your name?" Iruka asked.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto and you remember it because it will be the name of the greatest Hokage of all time, tebayo!" Naruto replied with a foxy grin before disappearing.

"Uzumaki Naruto huh? Not a bad name." Iruka said. He then grabbed Mizuki and the scroll, lifted the former over his shoulder and then used shunshin no jutsu to take Mizuki to Ibiki and the Interrogation team.

"It looks like we won't need a special test for Naruto-kun after all. He's definitely just like his father." Sarutobi said in his office as he had looked at the entirety of Naruto's fight and came by more than impressed by the young boy's skill.

Next morning, Konoha Academy.

* * *

"Hello class. Today is going to be teams assignment day, where you will be placed with your fellow comrades for your genin cell and also be given a jounin instructor. But before, I would like for you all to welcome a new addition to the graduating class. By passing a special test, this young man was able to become a genin in order to be placed with this year's group." Iruka explained in front of the class, and then turned to the hallway and made a motion with his hand to tell the student to enter the class.

'I wonder who it could be?' Sakura thought in wonder.

The new genin was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, who walked into the classroom, and stood in front of the entire student body.

"Meet your new fellow genin, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said.

"And you better remember it because this party's just getting crazy." Naruto said with a wicked grin.

To Be continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

I just thought out of this story out of the blue but the more I thought about it, the more I was like, I HAVE to write this story because it has so much potential.

Anyway this story basically is mixing elements of Bleach, like zanpunktos, arrancars, vizards, etc, with the Narutoverse and voila! So everyone has a zanpunkto and I will try my best to be as creative as possible with the zanpunktos and if you have ideas, feel free to share. As to why most of the ninjas use shunpo instead of shunshin is because they use the latter for longer and precise distances while they use shunpo in battle and short to mid-range distances.

For pairing fans, the only concrete pairing is going to NarutoxSakura for now and it will not be an instant romance for three reasons.

Naruto and Sakura have just met for the first time ever in my story

It's not realistic

Sakura is not even close to being a fangirl and is very focused on her job as a ninja and Naruto loves fighting more than anything and romance is not something he cares about.

Basically this pairing will be built through the story and trials.

And no, I will not bash anyone, especially Sasuke since I have HUGE plans for him. In fact, I will make alterations to the Uchiha Massacre that will impact the story in a totally different way, but it will take a while for the impact to show.

I will also have arrancars, and vizards, but I will reveal them in due time.

And finally, PLEASE read and review. It means a lot to me when people review. Don't just put the story as a favorite, review it, even if it is one sentence long and also criticize constructively.

So hopefully enjoy the ride and I will make a commitment to finishing this story. As for Tails, I will come back and finish it after doing this story first.


	2. Scarecrow from hell

Any Naruto character, jutsu and any Bleach reference does not belong to me but rather to their respective authors. However, any original technique, etc, belongs to me.

Bleached Ninja

Chapter 2: Scarecrow from hell

* * *

Two hours ago...

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked nervously as he stepped into the Hokage's office.

"Yes I did Iruka. Have a seat." Sarutobi told the younger man.

Iruka did as the Hokage told as he sat down and then gulped, drawing a small smirk out of the Hokage.

"Now yesterday, you were helped by a young boy named Uzumaki Naruto in the apprehension of Mizuki correct?" Sarutobi asked, referring to the events that transpired yesterday night.

"Yes I was." Iruka answered, nodding his head.

"And would you say that he possesses the necessary skills for a genin?" The Sandaime asked. He already knew that Naruto more than qualified as a genin but he wanted to hear Iruka's opinion on it.

"Oh yes he does Hokage-sama. He even knows his shikai." Iruka exclaimed as he remembered how strong Naruto was.

"Well then, I decided to add him to the roster of qualified genins and specifically put him in Team 7 and I already talked to Kakashi about it and he would be more than happy to teach Naruto. So I want you to find and tell him to come to the academy for the team assignments." Sarutobi told Iruka.

"Of course Hokage-sama." The young teacher said, nodding his head in understanding.

* * *

Present time

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto and this party's just getting crazy!" The cocky blond said with a foxy grin.

Murmurs started going around the classroom as they were all wondering who this kid was.

"Wait a minute sensei?!" A brown-haired boy asked. He wore a gray jacket with a hood, brown shorts, blue shoes, and had a white dog on top of the hood. He then added, "How can he be a grin like us when he didn't even pass the genin exam?"

"He proved himself by defeating a chunnin traitor yesterday night." Iruka answered.

"That's crap! There's no way a genin could beat a chunnin!" The brown-haired boy bellowed and many nodded their heads in agreement.

Naruto chuckled and then took out his blade, pointed at the direction of the boy and said, "You wanna fight tough guy? Let's go!" The blond said with a glare, scaring the brown-haired boy.

"Naruto! There's no need for fighting!" Iruka told the blond in order to calm him down

"Sorry sensei, it's just that I get pissed when people underestimate me." Naruto said with a grin as he put his sword back.

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief as he was able to calm the boy down. He then cleared his throat and said, "Now, please take a seat next to Haruno Sakura, who is sitting over there." Iruka instructed as he pointed to the empty seat to the right of Sakura.

Naruto nodded, then jumped up and landed on the seat perfectly.

"Yo Sakura! Nice to see you again." Naruto said, greeting the pink-haired girl.

"It's nice to meet you again Naruto." Sakura said as she responded to his greeting.

Naruto then turned to his left and saw a raven haired boy with onyx eyes, brooding. The boy wore a blue shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha Clan on the back, white shorts with his zanpunkto, a wakizashi with a black hilt, attached to his left leg, and blue shoes. He also had on his forehead protector on his forehead while Naruto had his on his right shoulder.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto and you are?" Naruto asked he extended his left hand to greet the boy, only for the said boy to ignore him completely, causing Naruto to seethe.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that." Sakura told Naruto.

"Who's he anyway?" Naruto asked the pink-haired girl

"He's Uchiha Sasuke, the number one rookie in the clan and also the most handsome boy in class." Ino said fawning, as she overhead Naruto's question.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"The name is Yamanaka Ino, sexiest girl in school and while Sasuke is hot, you're no slouch yourself." Ino told Naruto with a wink.

"Thanks." The jinchuuriki said sheepishly, blushing.

"Now class, I will read out the teams and jounin instructor, who will pick you up from this classroom." Iruka told the class.

In the end, Naruto was in Team 7, like the Sandaime said he would, with his teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, much to the blond's dismay. Their jounin instructor was Hatake Kakashi and the genins would soon learn one of their teacher's terrible habits.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" Naruto roared as he and his teammates were the only ones left in the classroom after everyone was picked up about…an hour ago.

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL HIM!" The blonde roared so more as he was beyond pissed, 'He's worse than ero-sennin. At least that perverted bastard is no less than late by ten minutes.' He added mentally.

"Would you stop yelling? You're annoying." Sasuke said from his seat.

"Well what do you know? You can actually talk." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yes I can but I prefer not to be talking to a dobe like you." The Uchiha replied coolly.

That comment pissed off Naruto as he took out his sword and pointed at Sasuke

"And I hate to take on weak little assholes like you but I think I'll make an exception today because that's the second time you've pissed me off today." Naruto said with a twitching grin.

"Naruto, calm down, and Sasuke, we're supposed to be teammates. Berating each other isn't going to help." Sakura told the boys as she tried to cool them off.

"And besides, using a zanpunkto in public places is prohibited you know." Hatake Kakashi said as he finally arrived.

"How the heck does it take you this long to come here? You better have a good explanation for this." The blond jinchuuriki growled at Kakashi as he put his sword back in its place.

"I was helping out an old lady with groceries when a black cat crossed the street so I had to use an exorcism jutsu to exorcise the area." Kakashi said deadpanned.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A GOOD EXCUSE!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Anyway, meet me on the roof." The jounin said, completely unaffected by Naruto's outburst, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I am so going to kill that bastard." Naruto mumbled to himself as he and his teammates left the classroom.

They walked all the way to the roof, where their sensei was waiting for them. They then all sat down on the floor.

"Okay guys, I want you to introduce yourself so that way we can get to know each other better as a team." Kakashi told his genins.

"Shouldn't you provide us with an example sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…guess I should." Kakashi said after he pondered on it, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My hobbies, likes, and dislikes are none of your business and I have no dream or goal at this moment." He told his genins.

'We learned nothing about him.' All three thought at the same time.

"Okay pinkie, you're up next." Kakashi told Sakura.

"My name is not pinkie, it's Haruno Sakura, and my likes are kidou and medicine, my dislikes are people preying on the weak. My hobbies are learning new kidou, genjutsu, and reading medical books, and my dream is to become as great as Tsunade." Sakura said.

"Good good. Emo, you're up next." Kakashi said, referring to Sasuke, who glared at him.

"The name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, my hobby is learning new techniques, and my ambition is to kill a certain someone and bring my clan back to prominence." Sasuke said.

'I see he's determined to take the path of an avenger. Not good.' Kakashi thought after hearing Sasuke's introduction, "Alright blondie, you're last." Kakashi said to Naruto as he resumed the introductions.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto and my likes are fighting and eating, my dislikes are perverts and assholes, my hobbies are training with my pal Namikaze and learning new jutsus, and my goal is to become the next great Hokage, greater than any of the previous Hokages!" Naruto said, yelling out the last part with utmost confidence.

'So he wants to be even greater than his dad? Well, he's on already on his way considering he already knows his shikai name.' Kakashi thought.

"Alright team, now that we have done the introductions, it's time for you to know that you will be undertaking a genin exam." Kakashi revealed to his students.

"Another genin exam? But we already took one in the academy." Sakura gasped in disbelief as she and Sasuke had already taken an exam.

"Yeah you did but this one has a 66% failure rate and trust me, it's nothing like the one in the academy." The jounin said before he started to laugh evilly, scaring everyone except…

"I don't care how tough that exam is, I'll still pass it!" Naruto boasted with confidence and his teammates nodded in agreement.

"Is that so? Well then, I expect you to be at training field #10 by 5 am sharp and also, don't eat anything before the exam. That's all team, so I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi said before he used shunpo to disappear.

"I don't know about you guys but I can't wait for whatever that exam is. It's going to be one hell of a party!" the blond said with a wicked grin.

Sasuke got up and looked at his teammates before saying, "You two better not slow me down." He said before he used shunpo to disappear.

"Man that guy pisses me off. We'll show him right Sakura-chan?" Naruto told his pink-haired teammate.

"Yes!" Sakura agreed with a determined clenched fist.

* * *

Team 7 had arrived in training field #10 at 5am, exactly like their sensei had ordered them. They were half-asleep, as they waited for their sensei to arrive so they begin their exam. Unfortunately, they had underestimated their teacher's chronic tardiness…

"Hello everyone." The silver haired jounin said as he arrived on training field #10…about five hours late.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled while Sasuke just stood there nonchalant.

"You see, I…" Kakashi began to say when he suddenly murderous intent leak from Sakura and Naruto and he decided for the sake of his health to just drop it. He then cleared his throat and said, "Alright team, this will be your genin exam." Kakashi said and he then took out two bells tied on a string together.

"Bells?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, bells. The goal of this exam is simple; take the bells from me and you pass." Kakashi said.

"But there's only two bells." The Uchiha observed.

"That's because only two of you will be able to pass while the third one is sent back to the academy." Kakashi said, shocking all three of his students. "Now, you guys can use everything you know in order to get the bell, and I want you to come with the intent to kill, understood?" Kakashi instructed his students.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded and immediately head into the forest while Naruto just stood there.

"Hmm Naruto, aren't you going to hide from me like the others?" Kakashi asked his blonde-haired student.

"Hide? Don't make me laugh." Naruto said chuckling, "You said to come at you with the intent to kill and after being late all those damn times…THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" He yelled out as he took out his sword and pointed it at Kakashi.

"What is he going to do?" Sakura asked from her vintage point.

'Let's see how strong this dobe really is.' Sasuke thought as he was still skeptical of Naruto's strength despite the rumors that he defeated a chunnin-level opponent.

"Shoot them down like a hurricane, Namikaze!" Naruto yelled and unleashed his shikai.

'So that's his shikai huh? What tremendous reiatsu, I may have to take this a bit seriously.' Kakashi thought as he got into his stance

'What an odd-looking shikai. It's like a revolver and a sword put together.' Sakura thought as she noticed the shape of Naruto's shikai.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled out and then squeezed the trigger on his Namikaze and shot multiple wind bullets toward Kakashi.

'Those wind bullets are laced with immense reiatsu. I'll have to block them with my zanpunkto.' Kakashi thought and then took out his small knife-like zanpunkto and then blocked all of the attacks.

Naruto growled and then rushed toward the jounin and began to swing his sword at the jounin with great intensity, forcing the latter to be on the defensive. Naruto then switched from his right hand to left hand to hold his Namikaze and he then fired a wind bullet but Kakashi was able to avoid the bullet by using shunpo to move about 20 meters behind Naruto.

'It's useless for me to use my bullets if he keeps on moving like that.' Naruto thought.

'How can this dobe be so strong?' Sasuke wondered in envy as he was watching the blonde fight.

'It seems mother was right about his potential.' Sakura thought as she remembered what her mother had told yesterday.

'Sarutobi-sama was right about him, he is strong. But then again, that is to be expected of a student of a legendary sannin.' Kakashi thought as he anticipated the blonde's next course of action.

Naruto does a hand sign and suddenly, two copies of him appeared, one on the right and one the left. Also, each had their copy of Namikaze

'Kage Bushin huh? And he was able to create them with their own copy of Namikaze? I wonder what is he planning to do with those?' Kakashi thought.

'Those are solid clones.' Sasuke thought

The Naruto on the right grinned and then used shunpo to reappear in front of Kakashi. He then began to swing his sword wildly, putting the pressure on the jounin who was forced to block the relentless assault. Naruto, the original, then pointed his Namikaze at the clone and Kakashi then shot a wind bullet from his gunblade zanpunkto and destroyed the clone.

'He destroyed his own clone? But why?' Sakura asked.

Naruto then used the cloud of smoke the clone created when it was destroyed as an opportunity to move right in front of Kakashi,

'That won't work twice.' Kakashi thought and was about to use shunpo only to find himself being held. He looked behind him and saw the last Naruto clone holding him from behind,

'Damn, I fell for it.' Kakashi thought.

'I see what the dobe did. He used the first clone as a feint in order to put Kakashi on the defensive. He then shot his own clone down, but it was done as a distraction, in order for Naruto to move in front of Kakashi easier and also allow his clone to use shunpo to move behind Kakashi without the latter noticing him because of Naruto attacking the clone and moving in front of Kakashi.' Sasuke thought as he saw through Naruto's strategy

"You're not moving this time! Wind Shot Hurricane!" Naruto said and then yelled out his attack as he shot a huge hurricane blast that ripped through the trees and made a big explosion.

However when the smoke cleared, all that remained was a mini-sized crater and Kakashi, totally unaffected by the blast.

"No…no way." Naruto said in disbelief.

"How did that attack have no effect on Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura wondered as well.

'He couldn't have, could he?" Sasuke whispered.

"You're wondering how I escaped your attack huh? Well, I was able to escape unscathed by using kawarini (displacement) to switch places with your clone, which took the full brunt of your attack. I then created a force field of sort with my chakra to block the after-effects of your attack." The silver-haired jounin explained to the genin.

He then cracked his knuckles and quickly reappeared behind Naruto, who didn't even register when the jounin disappeared. Kakashi was about to strike him down when Naruto suddenly vanished.

'That wasn't shunpo nor shunshin which means it was a kidou-type displacement and the only kidou expert in this group is…Sakura.' Kakashi thought as he analyzed what just took place.

'Now!' Sasuke thought as he saw his sensei leaving himself wide open, and he then three three shurikens at the jounin.

But to his horror, the jounin caught them all three with one finger, without even taking his eyes off his book.

"You'll have to do better than that, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi taunted the young Uchiha.

The last Uchiha grinned and then used shunpo to cut the distance between himself and his teacher and threw a spin kick to the head, which the jounin teacher dodged.

'He's fast.' Kakashi thought as dodged the Uchiha's attacks.

Sasuke threw another spin kick with his left leg but Kakashi blocked it with his right hand. But to the latter's surprise, the attack was just a decoy as Sasuke's real attack was trying to reach in for the bells with his right hand. Kakashi saw this and moved out out of the way and watched as the young Uchiha used shunpo to disappear into the air.

"Then try this on for size!" Sasuke yelled from above as he dived toward Kakashi and as he did, reiatsu gathered around his right fist in the form of a dragon, "Hadou #16: Ryuuken (Dragon Fist)!" Sasuke then yelled out as he shot a dragon-headed wave from his right fist at Kakashi.

"Too slow." The silver-haired jounin said as he then used shunpo to move out of the way.

Sasuke then landed perfectly on the ground, glared at Kakashi and quickly went through a series of hand signs,

"Katon: Gokukyakuu No Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball)!" Sasuke said as he finished his jutsu and fired a giant fireball at his teacher.

"Hadou #4: Byakurai (White Lightning)" Kakashi said as he fired a white electrical wave of reiatsu at Sasuke's attack and destroyed it, creating a lot of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, prompting Sasuke to look around for him,

'Where is he? I can't sense his reiatsu.' Sasuke asked mentally.

"Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Skill!" Kakashi yelled from below as he bursts from the ground, grabbed Sasuke's left leg and dragged the poor boy's entire body underground, leaving only his head on the surface and thus giving the impression that he has been decapitated.

"That wasn't bad Sasuke, but you will have to do better than that to get the bells." Kakashi said to the boy with a smile.

"Che." Sasuke replied, sucking his teeth in embarrassment.

'Now, I'll have to do something about the other two.' Kakashi thought.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked at his surroundings.

"I used a kidou spell to teleport you here Naruto." Sakura revealed to the blonde.

"You did? Wow, you must be pretty good in order to do that Sakura." Naruto said to the pink-haired girl, complimenting her.

"I…It was nothing really." Sakura replied, blushing at his compliment. "But listen Naruto, we have to come up with a plan to save Sasuke and get the bells." Sakura told her teammate as she regained her composure.

"Why do we have the emo for?" The blonde asked, obviously not liking the idea of helping out the Uchiha.

"Because the purpose of this team is teamwork, to get the bells as a team and we can't pass without Sasuke." Sakura explained to the blonde.

"Okay okay, I get it." Naruto said sighing, and then added, "But how are we going to save him? Kakashi is hell of strong." he asked.

"Maybe you should just give up." Kakashi said as he is behind the two genins.

The two genins are startled and quickly get into their fighting stances. But when Sakura turned around, she saw Kakashi standing over in the clearing next to Sasuke as well.

"Naruto wait! This Kakashi is only a clone!" Sakura told her blonde teammate.

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked.

"When one usually creates a clone, that said clone only carries half of the original's reiatsu. It's basically like splitting yourself in half." Sakura explained.

"It doesn't matter if I have half of the original's reiatsu, you still can't win against me." The clone said confidently.

"Naruto, I want you to hold off this clone while I go and save Sasuke." Sakura told her teammate.

"What? But there's no way you can take on the original by yourself and besides, didn't you say we had to use teamwork?" Naruto argued, not liking his teammate's decision.

"That is teamwork. You hold off this clone while I go in and save Sasuke. Remember, Kakashi will only be operating with half of his reiatsu and also, he hasn't seen all that I can do and thus that gives the element of surprise." The pink-haired girl explained.

Naruto saw the determined look on Sakura's face and nodded before taking out his Namikaze and pointing at the clone,

"Then I'll do it. I'll hold him off while you save Sasuke." He said.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto then rushed toward the clone, giving Sakura enough time to come out of her hiding place to face Kakashi. She then took out her zanpunkto, which was a katana with a pink hilt, and got her into her fighting stance.

"So you're going to fight me now huh Sakura? Though I am surprised you are going to use your zanpunkto considering you don't even know its name according to Iruka." Kakashi told the girl as he was referring to the files that Iruka gave him about Sakura.

"So that's what Iruka-sensei told you huh?" Sakura asked with a grin and then chuckled and added, "Well sorry to disappoint but that information is incorrect. The only reason why Iruka assumed that I did not know my zanpunkto's name is because I never bothered showing off or telling anyone about it. So be glad that you will be the first person to see my zanpunkto's shikai form." Sakura told her jounin instructor.

"Blossom, Sakurahime (Cherry Blossom Princess)." Sakura whispered and unleashed her shikai.

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: So Naruto isn't the only that knows his shikai. Question is though, can Sakura save her teammate and can Team 7 pass the exam?

Next chapter will be the beginning of Zabuza Arc and will feature a female non-human Haku and a three-tailed jinchuuriki from my story Tails.


End file.
